Year of the Spark: May 10
by Sparky Army
Summary: It's Elizabeth's first day at her new shcool. How does it go? Slightly AU


We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone who might happen to read these works, agree.

And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!

**A/N: **So in this story Elizabeth is a sophomore. It came to mind as I was thinking back to my first day at my new school. Nothing extarordinary but I hope you like it.

* * *

New Girl

By saphiretwin369

* * *

Elizabeth's mom drove the car up to the front of the school. It was huge! A lot bigger than her old school, that was for sure. Opening the door after her mom had parked at the curb, she stepped out.

"Have a good first day," her mother told her.

Elizabeth just smiled slightly and shut the door. She walked into the building. The bell wouldn't ring for another 40 minutes but students were already arriving. She headed for the Guidance Office thankful it was right there when she walked in.

Once there, though, she was forced to wait as the secretary told her that the counselor was in a meeting. While she waited she watched all the students through the glass windows and doors, wondering if any of them would be in her classes. Half an hour went by and then the bell rang. She was getting tired of waiting but there really wasn't anything she could do about it.

Finally after ten more minutes the secretary told her she could go into Mrs. Hazel's office.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Go ahead and sit down. I just have to finish putting you schedule together." She focused her attention on her computer and began clicking the mouse. Mrs. Hazel finished and printed it out.

As she studied her schedule – she inwardly groaned at noticing she had health first (why did this school have to require a semester of it?) – Mrs. Hazel asked the secretary to call down John Sheppard from class. Apparently he was going to be showing her around the school.

When he showed up a minute later she couldn't help but notice how good looking he was with his green eyes and dark hair that stuck up everywhere.

"John," Mrs. Hazel began, "Elizabeth here is a new student and I was wondering if you'd be willing to show her around and take her to her locker."

"Sure," he said and then held his hand out to Elizabeth. "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you, too," she grabbed his hand.

"So let me see your schedule," he requested as they walked out into the hallway.

She handed it to him and he first showed her her locker. As she opened it he asked her where she had moved from.

"California."

"And are all the girls as hot as you over in California?" He grinned at her.

She just blushed.

He showed her where all her classes were, telling her about the teachers she would have and also asking her the typical questions. Why had she moved? Did she like living here so far? Had she been to a certain place yet? Normally Elizabeth had a hard time talking with someone she had just met, but with John it was easy and she could tell he was a cool, really nice guy.

By the time they had finished their tour, first period was almost over so he walked her back to her second period class. "Meet me in front of the office after 3rd and I'll show you where me and my friends hang out at lunch, ok? I think you'd fit in with us."

She smiled at him, glad that she wouldn't have to worry about where to sit. "That'd be really great, John. Thanks."

"No problem," he said. "See you later." Then he walked down the hall back to his class.

* * *

Her first two classes had gone well. Her teachers were nice and she hoped her luck stayed with her for the next three. At lunch she met everyone in John's group. Rodney McKay seemed kind of annoying and was constantly bickering with Radek Zelenka but she could tell that the whole group was really close, despite that. There was also Carson Beckett who was really sweet and his girlfriend Laura Cadman. She immediately liked Teyla Emmagan and talked to her throughout lunch. She actually felt like she could become a part of the group.

By the time 6th period rolled around, Elizabeth was pretty happy with how her day had turned out and was glad when she found out she had that class with John. She didn't want to believe that she had already started to like him after knowing him for just a couple of hours, but it had happened. And she was pretty sure that if the way he smiled at her was anything to go by, then he liked her too.

He took the seat next to her. "So how has your first day been so far?"

"Pretty good actually. I think I'm really going to like it here."


End file.
